


As sure as my blood runs in your veins, you will return to me

by evanescentdawn



Series: Klebekah [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Episode: s01e22 From a Cradle to a Grave, Gen, Reunion, Season/Series 01, THAT SCENE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: In what world will she be safe without her father? Who can protect her better than we?There is one person.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson
Series: Klebekah [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910953
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	As sure as my blood runs in your veins, you will return to me

It feels like a long time since he has seen his sister. He waits in trepidation as the red car pulls up towards them. The wound of her betrayal is fresh, aches and hurts when he catches the sight of her, coming out of the car. She’s smiling. She looks happy. It’s — all too much. He’d had her belong his side for a thousand years, a hard hold on her arm.

And now she’s not.

He tries to not think about the past, about what had happened the last time they were together — how close he was to killing his own sister — as he stalks forward towards Rebekah, so carefully aware of Hope quiet and sound asleep in his arms.

“Hello, sister.” Klaus greets her.

Rebekah gives him a tender smile and it’s a surprise at how his lips too curl into a soft smile so easily. The fondness that aches in his chest.

He has missed her so terribly. 

“Nik,” She says. And she looks happy to see him. He was worried but it turns out there’s no need. 

She looks down at the bundle in his arms. His daughter. “Is that...” Her arms twitch in anticipation, in excitement, to come forward and hold her niece but unsure if she can.

He leans his daughter forward and his sister’s smile stretches.

“Oh,” Rebekah says, focused entirely on his child, eyes wide, wonder laced in her voice.

“She looks just like her mother.” She says. A teasing tone to her voice. 

Klaus can’t deny that. He peers down at his daughter. Her face squished up and red as newborns are. It’s hard to determine who she takes after, at this age, but Klaus can see hints of Hayley. The crinkle of her small nose. The fierce warrior she'll be come.

“Maybe there’s a God after all.” Rebekah murmurs.

Klaus hefts a laugh, it’s a joyful sound that rumbles out from him. “Well, She has the hint of Devil’s in her eyes.” He says, smirking up his sister. “That‘s all me.”

Rebekah smiles. Klaus turns his attention back to his daughter, sobering up. He’s going to have to give her away, just when he got her. Barely had time with her. She stirs up, gurgling awake. And Klaus doesn’t want to let go. 

“You need to get a witch, you can trust. To cast a cloaking spell.” He tells his sister, words rushing out of him in panic. Soon, she’ll be gone. His daughter. He’ll have to live without her—act like she’s _dead_. “No one can find her.”

“I know what to do Nik,” Rebekah is saying but he hardly hears her.

He can feel the sting of tears in his eyes, his heart tightening in his chest. “There’s a letter with her, from Hayley and —”

“Nik.” Rebekah says, soft. Her hand comes to rest on his. “I know. It’s okay.”

Breathing out, Klaus closes his eyes. It’s not okay. It’s not okay at all. He doesn’t say anymore however. Rebekah keeps her hand on his, understanding. Her skin is familiar and warm against him.

“Perhaps, we’ll get a white fence.” She says. “I think that would be quite lovely.”

It would, Klaus thinks. He wishes he could be there to see it but he can’t. Shifting Hope in his arms, Klaus stares down and soaks her up. Not knowing when the next time he’ll see her again will be.

His voice is hushed as he speaks. “The city would have seen you dead,” Klaus says. He knows that she doesn’t understand him, but he needs to say this. Speak it out into the cold air, the words witnessed by his sister. “But I will have it at your home.”

“Every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down.”

He will not rest until all of them are dead. Will soak this city in their enemies’ blood—there’s no one that’s going to get to his daughter. Not on his watch.

“Just as sure as my blood runs in your veins,” He countines, whispering softly. “You will return to me.” Bends down, pressing a kiss to her forhead, nose; attentive aware of how easily she'd break from his strength. And with that, he lets go, puts Hope into his sister's arms. Rebekah immediately wraps her arms around his daughter with care and Klaus’ chest aches. With trembling hands, takes out the wooden knight, places it in Rebekah’s. 

She blinks, slow, staring at it like she doesn’t quite understand what’s happening—that he’d kept it with him all those times. Lifts her head up to look at him, shock colouring her face, tears in her eyes. 

“In spite of our differences, Rebekah.” Klaus says. His thumb brushing her fingers over the wooden Knight, looking straight into his sisters’ eyes. “There’s no one I would trust more with my daughter's life.“

Her face twists, tears falling down at his words. She’d waited too long to hear them, Klaus realises that now as he says it.

His lips twist into a rueful smile. And klaus grasps the back of her head and leans forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Lingers there for a moment, eyes closed, taking in her smell—it’s been so long—before he releases her.

“Be...happy, sister.” He says, voice hoarse. His fingers tracing the side of her cheek with tenderness.

Klaus had said those same words before, in 1919. It’s not the same circumstances anymore.

It’s the mark of a new era. 

Rebekah rubs away at her tears, clutching Hope and the knight close to her. “

She’ll be happy, Nik.” She says. “I _promise_.”

Klaus smiles. Of that, he has no doubt. Quietly, letting his hand fall from her face, he says, “I know.” 

His daughter would be safe with her. 


End file.
